The Three Hunters
by Darth Brando
Summary: The beginning of the Doctor Who-Hunger Games "series". Prequel to "The Angels Ascendant" When a hole torn through time and space creates a bridge to the woods outside of District 12, a beast from Earth's ancient past comes through. Only Katniss, Peeta, and a mysterious man with a blue box can stop it in time. . .
1. Chapter 1

_"This song is over. But the story never ends." _

Ood Sigma: _Doctor Who: The End of Time_

* * *

The deer freezes as I step on a branch. Silently, I curse myself, but remain absolutely motionless. If I had been paying attention, I would have noticed the twig before stepping on it. Instead I let myself get distracted by the fact that this is the first deer I've seen this spring. I'm determined not to let it go.

The deer flicks its ears then, finally satisfied there is no immediate danger, resumes drinking from the stream. I draw the bowstring back and take aim. As I loose the arrow, there is a sound like cloth tearing. I can only watch in frustration as the arrow misses as the deer flees deeper into the woods.

I cannot place the source of the sound until a crack appears in the air where the deer had stood. The crack is no more than six feet off the ground, but it grows wider until there is a jagged opening suspended in midair. It opens like a grotesque mouth, and I close my eyes and curl into a ball on the ground, suppressing a scream.

I am having a mental breakdown. I shouldn't be surprised, but it has been so long since I've had anything worse than the nightmares that I wasn't expecting this. I force myself to focus on what is real and what is not real.

_My name is Katniss Mellark, formerly Katniss Everdeen. I am twenty-two years old. I live in District 12 which has been rebuilt in the five years since the revolution._

My thoughts are interrupted by the sound of something large tearing its way through the trees. I force myself to stand and load another arrow, but when I see the crack in the air I want to curl up on the ground or hide up in a tree until the vision is gone. Instead, I force myself to look at it. If I'm having a mental breakdown, I might as well look at it.

The opening is now twenty feet high at the middle, and stretches more than forty feet. In the opening I can see a thick jungle with massive plants that I have never seen before. The sight is so impossible that all I can do is stand and stare.

My paralysis ends when a beast runs out from between two trees roaring. It looks like a large lizard, but runs on its hind legs. It has large, sharp claws and teeth that, though small, look even sharper. It's so fast that I can't possibly climb a tree in time and can't outrun it. So I do the only thing I can. I draw back my bowstring and aim for its throat. I have time for one shot before it will be on me.

I take a step to the left to get a clearer shot, but my ankle rolls over a rock as I release. I see the arrow pass over the beast's shoulder and into the forest before my head strikes a rock, and everything goes dark.

When I come to, I see a stranger standing over me. He is wearing a brown leather jacket, similar in color to my father's hunting jacket that I now wear. Underneath his jacket, he wears a featureless tan shirt. His pants are a dark brown and have at least three pairs of pockets I can see. His feet are covered by black shoes that make his feet look long and flat, though they don't look ridiculous on him.

His face is thin and pale and accented with high cheek bones and a sharp nose. What I can see of his hair under his hat is short and brown, though it glints with an almost gold color when the sunlight reflects off it at the right angle. His hat has a large oval brim, probably 2 or 3 inches wide, and looks like it's made out of brown leather that matches his jacket.

But it is his eyes that catch my attention. They are a greenish-blue with thin gold wavy circles around the pupil. Though he looks about my age, his eyes look ancient and glitter with intelligence. Even more strange is that his eyes make me want to trust him though I am usually distrustful of strangers.

"What happened?" I croak as I try to sit up.

"Easy," says the man kneeling. I can't place his accent. It sounds like nothing I've ever heard.

"Who are you?" I ask, still struggling to sit up.

"I'm the Doctor," says the man.

"Doctor?" I ask. I'm still disoriented. Nor am I sure that this is even real, though the throbbing in my head from where it struck the rock is real enough.

"Unless I've been misinformed or greatly confused," says the man. "How many fingers am I holding up?" he asks holding up his hand and moving it from left to right.

"Three," I say following his hand with my eyes. "How long have I been out?" I ask.

"Not long," says the Doctor reaching into his jacket. "I didn't get your name by the way."

"Don't you know who I am?" I ask surprised. Most people in Panem would recognize me because of my role as the Mockingjay during the revolution, or at the very least from the two Hunger Games I survived.

"Should I?" asks the Doctor.

I wonder where the Doctor has been for the last seven years. Clearly not paying attention, though how could he not? When the Old Capitol still existed, the Hunger Games were required viewing. I have a feeling the Doctor might be insane. Then again, I'm unable to place his accent so maybe he isn't from Panem at all.

He pulls out a small black, silver, and gold cylinder that has three silver claws below a green crystal. At first I think it's a medical device, but he doesn't point it at me.

Instead, he presses a button on the side and there is a low pitched whirring sound and the crystal lights up. He turns in a slow circle, holding the thing in front of him. When he completes his circle he turns the thing off then three claws snap open and he looks at the crystal.

"Fascinating," he murmurs, putting the object away. He turns to us. "What happened?" he asks.

I'm not sure how to answer. If I tell the truth, I might be locked up for insanity. But I want to trust this Doctor, though I don't know why. I close my eyes to gather my thoughts.

"I was out hunting," I say slowly. "Then I think I passed out. I forgot to eat this morning." My excuse seems thin, but I hope the Doctor believes it.

The Doctor tilts his head slightly. "So you wouldn't know anything about this?" he asks, pointing the thing behind him and turning it on.

There is the sound of tearing cloth again and the crack opens. After a moment, it shuts and the crack disappears. "It's a bridge," the Doctor explains. "Not a proper bridge, but two points of space and time connected by punching a hole through the Universe. It was anyway. I've closed it and patched up the hole. Now nothing can get through so you can go back to your normal life like nothing ever happened."

He turns and starts walking away, deeper into the woods. I feel a sinking feeling, like I've disappointed him. It shouldn't bother me since I don't know him, but it makes me feel guilty, like I'm a child and did something wrong. I reconsider my initial decision.

"Something got through already," I blurt out. "It looked like a giant lizard, but with sharp claws and teeth."

The Doctor turns. "What?" he asks looking baffled.

I repeat myself, more slowly this time, "Something already came through."

"Get your bow," says the Doctor adjusting his hat. "We're going after it."


	2. Chapter 2

I dash through the forest after the Doctor. I keep an arrow ready. I don't trust the Doctor though part of me wants to, but I also don't want to run into the beast unprepared.

The beast does not appear in the woods and we made it back to District 12 in good time. I think of how fortuitous this is until I hear the screams. From the meadow on the edge of the District, I see people fleeing the square.

I feel a pang of fear. Peeta had started a new bakery which is located at the edge of the square. If the beast is there, he is in danger. I've come to love and care deeply for him in the last five years, and losing him would be unbearable.

I force myself to run faster and I don't stop until I have reached the square. Evidence of the beast's passing is everywhere. Light posts have been torn from the ground, most broken into pieces. The glass windows of several storefronts have been broken, and various wares are scattered in the street.

But there are also several bodies scattered about. All of them show evidence of falling victim to the beast, and several have been partially eaten. The carnage is surprisingly bloodless apart from the puncture marks the beast's teeth left. Most of the victims appear to have had their necks broken, though several have been eviscerated by the beast's claws.

I shudder, but don't look away until I am sure that Peeta is not among the dead. I slowly make my way to the bakery that has become Peeta's pride and joy since he paid for its construction with the money earned from selling various pastries, and occasionally paintings, created at our house in the Victor's village.

The front of the bakery has been demolished. The porch is broken and splintered and the window has been shattered. The display cakes that Peeta spent hours making and decorating are completely destroyed.

Though the loss of the cakes is unfortunate, the only thing I care about is whether or not Peeta is alive. I push open the door of the bakery, expecting the worse. But the inside is unscathed other than the few cakes and pieces of glass that litter the floor.

"Peeta?" I call out.

"I'm alright," Peeta says. I sigh in relief as he walks out the doors that lead to the kitchen. I wrap my arms around him.

"I was afraid you were dead," I say.

"Not yet," Peeta says. "And hopefully not for awhile."

"That's touching, but right now there's something running around out there killing people," the Doctor says. "Can we focus on that first?"

Peeta and I pull apart. I had no intention of forgetting the beast, will not let it get away. "What do you suggest?" I ask, making sure an arrow is loaded.

The Doctor pulls out the cylinder again and starts turning in a circle.

"What is that?" asks Peeta.

"Sonic Screwdriver," answers the Doctor. "Best multi-purpose tool in the Universe"

"Sonic Screwdriver?" I ask, not sure I have heard right.

"Never leave home without it," the Doctor says.

Then the beast is tearing through the wall, roaring. Bloody saliva drips from its mouth, and I force myself not to think about where the blood came from as I release an arrow.

It strikes the beast between the eyes. The beast screams as it veers off and runs out the already broken window, destroying display cases on its way out. "I just set those up this morning," Peeta groans.

"What is it?" I asked, nocking another arrow.

"It's a dinosaur!" exclaims the Doctor. He looks excited for a moment, but his expression immediately becomes grim. "Neovenator, I think. It's a predator from your planet's history that existed long before humans did. It isn't fully grown, but it is big enough to make a meal out of all three of us. Also, your arrows won't do much. It's got thicker skin than anything you've ever faced."

"If my arrows aren't any use, what are we supposed to do?" I ask, regretting coming with the Doctor.

We are interrupted by the sound of the Neovenator coming back towards us. "At the moment, I would recommend a run," says the Doctor. "It's good for the health."

"That's not a fair assessment considering the alternative is getting eaten," I comment.

The Doctor grins as he turns and runs into the kitchen. Peeta and I follow him, through the kitchen and out the back door, into the alley that runs behind the shops facing the square and the houses that face the street on the other side.

In the bakery, I hear the Neovenator tearing equipment apart as it follows us. I feel a burst of adrenaline and more than a little fear. It has been awhile since I've had to run for my life, and it is no less terrifying than it was before.

We run down the alley, clambering over and around piles of garbage. The Doctor is always behind us, urging us to go faster. As if a carnivorous beast intent on eating us wasn't enough incentive.

Behind me, I can hear the Neovenator giving up the chase. It roars in frustration and I shudder. It is a scream unlike anything I've ever heard before. Full of anger and, though I can't explain where the sensation comes from, it feels out of time.

After running for a few more minutes to make sure it isn't following us, the three of us stop to take a breath. The Doctor barely seems winded while Peeta and I pant heavily, neither of us in as much shape as we were during the revolution.

Though I am in better shape than Peeta because of my regular hunting, I still feel exhausted and my legs tremble uncontrollably. Granted nothing has tried to kill me in the last five years, save a couple packs of wild dogs, and those I can get away from by climbing a tree and waiting them out.

"Why did it stop chasing us?" Peeta pants.

"It's a predator," I pant. "They give up after awhile. They usually prefer easier prey."

"You mean more innocent people," Peeta says.

I shake my head. "Probably not," I say. "It already left several victims in the square. If anything, it will go back to them."

The Doctor urges us to our feet. "Come on," he says. "We can't sit around. People are in danger as long as the Neovenator is still alive."

"You still haven't told me the plan," I say.

"I already closed the bridge," says the Doctor "Our only option is to kill it. Now it's learned that humans are easy to kill, it won't go away and it won't stop killing."

"What bridge?" Peeta asks.

"I'll tell you later," I say. "How do we kill it?"

"I need something that generates a lot of electricity and a wire," says the Doctor.

"The electric fence," says Peeta. "It can be controlled from over there." He points to a squat grey building that houses the controls the power flow to the fence. Most of the time the power is turned off, but at night it's turned on to keep out predators.

"I still don't see how we're going to get it to the fence," I say.

"I'll take care of that," says the Doctor. "I need you two to turn on the power when the Neovenator reaches the fence."

I consider the Doctor's plan. It isn't the worst plan, but I don't know how he'll get the Neovenator to the fence. If it fails, at least Peeta and I will be in one of the safest buildings in the District and I have a nearly full quiver. Regardless of what the Doctor says about my arrows being useless, I can bring almost anything down if I have enough arrows. I'm positive I have enough.

The Doctor starts making his way back towards the square. "Wait!" says Peeta. "I never got your name."

The Doctor looks back at us over his shoulder, but doesn't stop walking. "I'm the Doctor," he says.

"Doctor who?" Peeta asks.

"Just the Doctor," he says as he walks into one of the shops.

"He didn't tell me anything differently," I say before Peeta can ask. "I'm not sure that I trust him."

"Right now we don't have much of a choice," Peeta says as we start making our way to the control building. I don't know why I notice it as we pass through the door, but someone has scrawled _Bludgeon Nick Eve _on the wall in red paint. It doesn't mean anything to me, so I ignore it despite the feeling it might be important.

The door to the control building is locked, so Peeta kicks open the door and we step inside. The room is simple. It contains only an on-off switch for the fence, and a screen that shows a diagnosis of the fence if it doesn't work for some reason. In the corner is some equipment for patching up the fence until actual repairs can be made. Mostly coils of wire and extra lights for the indicators that sit on top of each post.

Unsure of what else to do, I position myself by the door watching for the Doctor and Neovenator. That's when I hear the clanging, like someone is banging two pots together.

I step out the door to find the source of the noise, and Peeta joins me. Both of us just stare at the Doctor, neither of us able to believe what we're seeing.

"He isn't," says Peeta. "Tell me he isn't really doing that."

The Doctor stands in the middle of the street banging a pot and pan together. "Come and get it!" he yells. "Dinnertime!"

"He's mad," I say. "Completely mad."

The Neovenator screams again and I watch as it starts charging at the Doctor. The Doctor turns and starts running towards the fence. "Get it ready!" he shouts.

Peeta moves to the switch and grasps it with his left hand. "Tell me when," he says. I watch as the Doctor scrambles through a gap in the fence. "Now!" I yell to Peeta.

He pulls the switch and I hear the fence hum as electricity runs through it. The Neovenator screams again as it runs at the Doctor. I don't think the fence is strong enough to stop the Neovenator. But the Doctor doesn't move.

Instead he pulls out his sonic screwdriver and points it at the fence. He activates it, but nothing happens. Then I become aware of the change in the sound coming from the fence.

The humming becomes louder and higher pitched. Bolts of electricity start dancing along the wires, and several jump from one wire to another. I can hear it crackling as more power courses through it than it was ever supposed to handle. Several of the indicator lights explode in a shower of sparks and shattered glass.

I don't understand how the Doctor has done this with a screwdriver. Of course, I don't understand anything about the Doctor. He has a lot of explaining to do when this is over.

The Neovenator screams as it charges into the fence. It writhes as electricity courses through it. Several cables snap and wrap around it, trapping it in an electric net. The Neovenator keeps pushing against the fence with all its strength and the posts of the fence start straining.

Despite the massive amounts of electricity, the Neovenator refuses to die and the fence cannot take much more. There's only one thing to do. No matter what, the Neovenator cannot escape this trap alive. It is too dangerous to be left alive.

Before I can think of how insane my idea is, I run to the fence.

"What are you doing?" Peeta yells at me. I don't have time to explain and I can't stop to think about what I'm going to do.

When I reach the fence, I step through a gap between two cables, not letting myself think about the deadly amount of power flowing through the cables. Nor do I let myself think about the Neovenator's sharp claws and teeth that are only inches away from me.

Somehow I make it to the other side without getting fried or torn apart. I load an arrow in my bow and move in front of the Neovenator. This close, I can see its skin has an odd texture to it. Then I realize that I am looking at feathers. Below them, I can see the muscles bulging as the Neovenator strains against the fence.

It opens its mouth and screams again. Hot saliva sprays me and the stench of fetid meat makes be gag. But I force myself to bring my bow up, take aim, and shoot the Neovenator in the back of the throat.

It's scream becomes a choked gurgle and it goes limp. The fence posts finally break, and the Neovenator, wrapped in wires, falls to the ground. I load another arrow and take several steps back. But the Neovenator does not move.

Finally, Peeta turns off the power, not that it works with the hole in the fence. Apparently satisfied the Doctor approaches the Neovenator, and kneels down to examine it.

After a moment, he stands. "It's dead," he says.

I sigh with relief and let myself sink to the ground. The adrenaline has worn off and I felt weak. Peeta cautiously makes his way through the gap before he sits next to me. I embrace him as his comforting arms wrap around me.

"It's over," Peeta says. "It's finally over."

"And you owe us answers," I say to the Doctor.

The Doctor nods. "Yes," he says. "But not here."

"Then where?" I demand. I'm not sure I want to go anywhere the Doctor may want to take us.

"Just too where the meadow meets the woods," says the Doctor.

I consider it. It isn't far, and I do have a quiver full of arrows. If the Doctor turns out to be dangerous, I can kill him. At the least, Peeta and I can run back to the district.

Wearily, I stand with some help from Peeta. Together, we follow the Doctor.


	3. Chapter 3

When we reach the end of the meadow, I see a large blue box sitting in the shade of the trees. It is tall and narrow with white windows. There are black signs with white letters that read "Police Public Call Box."

"What is it?" I ask.

"It's my ship," says the Doctor.

I don't know much about ships other than they sail, but we aren't anywhere near water, and it doesn't look like it floats. "It doesn't look like a ship," I say.

The Doctor shrugs. "Not everything is what it seems," he says.

"Like you?" asks Peeta.

The Doctor doesn't say anything. Instead, he leans against his box and studies us for a minute.

"You could come with me," he finally says.

"Where?" Peeta asks.

"Anywhere," says the Doctor.

"Even if I did believe you, why should we go with you?" I ask. Despite all the Doctor has done, I cannot bring myself to trust him. "And who's to say that people won't come looking for us after our involvement with the Neovenator?"

The Doctor grins a cocky half-grin "You won't have to worry about anyone stopping you," he says. "And I have yet to meet anyone or anything that can catch up with me. As for your first point, you have to decide whether to trust me or not on your own."

I do not have an abundance of trust for strangers. So I push for more answers.

"If you want my trust, I want to know your real name," I say.

"Why are you here and where are you from?" Peeta adds.

"You couldn't pronounce my real name," says the Doctor. "I ended up here by accident. I was going to have breakfast with Abraham Lincoln, but I undershot. Wound up in the middle of Machu Picchu while all the Incan nobles were there. Lovely place and I really did enjoy meeting most of them. I tried to make my breakfast appointment with Lincoln again, but apparently overshot this time."

The Doctor is truly insane. At least he doesn't seem dangerous, but to be safe, I pull Peeta aside "Excuse us for a minute," I say as calmly as possible.

The Doctor nods. "Of course," he says.

Once I'm sure we're out of earshot, I turn to face Peeta. He looks at me expectantly.

"The Doctor is insane," I announce. "We should get out of here."

Peeta shrugs. "I think eccentric would be more accurate," he says. "Give him some credit. He did save the District from that Neovenator thing."

"True," I admit begrudgingly. "But remember what happened last time I suggested we leave and you wanted to stay?"

Peeta doesn't look at me. He remembers all to well what happened during the Quarter Quell. Even years later, it still bothers him from time to time. It is not a card I would like to play, but I can't think of any other options.

"I don't think he's dangerous," says Peeta after a moment. "He seems out of touch with reality more than anything. I think we should at least humor him for a little while, get him back to the District and see if anyone can help him."

"Fine," I say. "But if I think he's dangerous, I'm putting an arrow in his heart."

"It won't be necessary," Peeta insists as we walk back towards the Doctor.

He just stands there regarding us. For a moment, I feel like a bug in a jar being examined by a child. Irritated by the sensation, I push for more answers. "What was that bridge? And how did it show up in the woods?"

"Technically it's an artificial, stable wormhole," says the Doctor. "I don't know why it was in the woods. You'll have to find whoever opened it and ask them."

"And who would that be?" I ask. I have more than a few things to say to the person responsible.

The Doctor shrugs. "I don't know," he says. "If there were three or four, I could extrapolate the origin point, but even then it would only get me to the source, not necessarily the person who created it."

This conversation is starting to frustrate me. The more answers I get from the Doctor, the more questions I have, and I don't like it. Peeta notices my frustration and quickly changes the topic before I can do something stupid like punch the Doctor.

"Your box is a bit small," says Peeta. "I'm not sure all three of us would fit."

The Doctor grins his cocky half-grin again. "It's bigger than it looks. But if you're not sure, I'll give you one trip. Anywhere you want." He waits a moment for us to answer. When neither of us does, he continues. "It travels through time too, if that changes your mind."

I stiffen. If what he said was true . . . but I won't let myself think about that. I keep telling myself that the Doctor is just an insane man who happened to find a blue box. But Peeta knows exactly what I am thinking. _Prim. My father. _I feel Peeta's hand grip mine.

If the Doctor can travel through time I can stop them from dying. I can save them. But I need proof. And the words come out before I could stop them, before I can think about what might happen.

"Prove it," I say.

The Doctor grins and snaps his fingers and the box's doors swing open. Without a look back, he steps inside. It's a neat trick, but doesn't convince me. Slowly, I follow the Doctor inside, making sure to keep my bow ready. Not that I'll have any room to use it.

Peeta's eyes widen and his jaw drops as we step through the door, and I imagine that my expression is similar. The interior of this box is impossible. It is like a dream where the reality ceases to have any meaning.

The inside is massive. Above us, the roof reaches as high as an entire house. Lights hang from the ceiling and hundreds more are set in the walls giving the interior a soft golden glow. At the top of a short flight of stairs is a transparent pillar. At the base of the pillar is a console that circles the entire base. It has hundreds of lights, switches, buttons, and knobs. What looks like arbitrarily placed pieces of junk stick out almost everywhere. Below the platform is a maze of cables, wires, and pipes with no discernible beginning or end.

Of all the things I have seen, this is the most awe-inspiring. My mind grapples with the sheer impossibility of it.

Peeta steps outside the box, and I follow him. Together, we walk around it. I run my fingers across it, feeling the grains in the cool wood. I still can't accept that it is real. It is impossible, and this must be a dream.

But I feel exhausted from the adrenaline rush and the left side of my head throbs where it struck the rock earlier. I've never felt anything in dreams, so I have to accept that this impossible box is real.

Slowly, I walk around the box again, this time checking for anything that hints at what's inside. But I find nothing. It appears to be an unassuming blue box sitting at the edge of a meadow, not hinting at the wonders inside.

Slowly, I step back inside; trying to think of how all this space could be crammed into a smaller space. The only conclusion I come to is that I'm giving myself a headache.

"This is impossible," Peeta whispers.

"What is this place?" I ask in awe.

"Welcome aboard the TARDIS," says the Doctor. "That's Time And Relative Dimension In Space. It's my home."

"How is this possible?" Peeta asks.

"Who are you?" I demand.

"I told you, I'm the Doctor," he says.

I sigh in frustration. Clearly I won't get any other answer from the Doctor. For now, I will let it pass. But I won't let it go.

"How does all of this," Peeta gestures to the interior of the TARDIS "fit in such a small space?"

"It's another dimension," says the Doctor. "The outside exists in your dimension, but the inside is a different one. My people developed the technology."

"Where are you from?" asks Peeta.

"It's a long way from here," answers the Doctor. His eyes focus on something far away for a moment and a sad look appears on his face, but it passes in less than a second before his focus returns to us.

"Enough about me," says the Doctor. He walks down the stairs and stands in front of us. "Every planet, every moon, every single moment of history, and everything that will ever happen is waiting for us. The question is," He pauses. He looks at Peeta, then directly at me as he finishes. "Where do you want to start?"

I immediately think of the day my father died in the mines, but quickly discard the idea. I have to find out if time travel really is possible, and if it is I need a plan. So I choose a place I heard about during the revolution. "Rome," I say.

"Roma! Excellent choice! Love a good Roman." Exclaims the Doctor as he dashes around the console flipping switches and turning knobs. Peeta and I walk up the stairs to the glass-floored platform.

"Ready?" the Doctor asks.

"For what?" asks Peeta.

"Everything," The Doctor answers as he pulls the largest lever on the console.


End file.
